This invention relates in general to electrical terminals for electrical connectors such as those used for electric and hybrid vehicles. Electrical connectors commonly have a housing made of plastic or other non-conducting material. Disposed in the housing are one or more male or female electrical terminals. The connectors with female terminals are connected with connectors with male pins such that the mating pins and terminals provide electrical communication therebetween. The pin may be shaped in the form of a bar, cylinder, or plate that can slide into the terminal to make contact therewith. Female electrical terminals are commonly formed from a stamped metallic blanks formed to include one or more resilient arms which engage with the outer edges of the pin to provide electrical communication therebetween. It is often important to make sure that the electrical terminals are properly placed within the housing such that a platform or wire connector of the terminal is properly oriented.